danganronpa_oc_tags_kmm_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Doyu Suniti
Doyu Sunit'i (スニチドユ ''Suniti Doyu)) is a participant of the Killing School Semester featured in Danganronpa: Killer Murder Mania. His title is the 'Ultimate Mediator ' (超高校級の「仲立ち」 lit. Super High School Mediator). ''Introduction'' Doyu was one of the 15 people to wake up in the gymnasium upon arrival. He was friendly towards the others and seemed happy. He, alongside the others, was initially terrified and skeptical of Monokuma. '''Doyus Fate In Chapter Five, Doyu realized that all of his friends were suffering and only two more people besides the Mastermind needed to die before the game ended. He woke Umi up in the middle of the night and the two decided to die together, one as killer and one as victim, so that their friends could make it out alive. Umi was crushed under iron and Doyu was later executed as the killer. Hallway Gang During the events of the killing game, Doyu and a few others became close and formed friendships. These characters came to be part of a group called the Hallway Gang. The members included: Doyu, Tomoko, Atsuto and Umi. Appearance Doyu is a young man who smiles often and is often seen carrying his notebook. He has a slightly above average build and a tall stature. Doyu has blue eyes and orange hair, which swoops naturally to the right. He also has an ahoge to the left. He wears a blue suit with with an orange tie, dark pants and shoes. Doyu has a reassuring voice, useful for his talent. Personality Doyu has a friendly and reassuring personality. As a mediator, he is always there to resolve conflicts and make sure there are no fights. He believes he is a failure as a mediator, but has a positive attitude towards others. At one point during the game, he closed himself off and forced himself to forget people, hoping that if they no longer cared about him if he died they would go on without him and his already dead friends wouldn't be angry. Talent and Abilities Having the talent of Ultimate Mediator, Doyu is able to prevent situations from escalating and getting out of control. He has a calm and soothing voice. He keeps a notebook on him in which he stores notes on the other students. Doyu is another of the students on the brighter end, being both intelligent and analytical. Relationships Tomoko Hirayama Doyu and Tomoko are very close and tend to stay by each-others side whenever possible. They met during the events of the killing game and trusted one another tremendously. When Tomoko died, Doyu kept his coat and was distraught. Doyu and Tomoko are in a canonical relationship. Doyu was shown to begin developing feelings towards Tomoko when the latter approached him and mentioned that it was smart and professional of Doyu to be taking notes, to which Doyu was relieved someone understood what he was doing and didn’t find him creepy. Doyu confessed his feelings to Tomoko before the Chapter Two Trial, figuring out before everyone else that Tomoko was the killer due to matching handwriting. He attempted to keep it a secret during the trial, even going as far as to call himself the truthful killer, but Tomoko was found out nonetheless. Tomoko confessed to his feelings for Doyu in a letter, and the two became boyfriends once Doyu joined Tomoko in the afterlife. For awhile during Chapter Four Doyu "broke up" with Tomoko, believing it was best if nobody cared about him so that his death didn't mean anything. He soon snapped out of it and the two became close again, but soon after the Chapter Five motive was released and Doyu had no way of communicating with Tomoko. The motive drove him crazy and convinced him that Tomoko hated him and only wanted to cut him open, but after Doyu died the two made up and have been happy ever since. Umi Hashimoto Umi and Doyu met during the events of the killing game. They became friends quickly and both became part of the Hallway gang. They were potential love interests at one point, but it never went anywhere. When chapter 5 came along, the killing was in an attempt to save everyone and there was a mutual consent. No hard feelings were ever felt between the two. Atsuto Kajikawa Atsuto and Doyu became close friends throughout the events of the killing game. Atsuto developed a large crush on Doyu, which greatly affected their friendship. But this was eventually resolved and Atsuto and Doyu became best friends. After Doyu's death, Atsuto was incredibly distraught. When Atsuto almost died, Doyu snapped his neck from The House in order to bring him back into the real world. They have a close and genuine friendship. Winter McCormick At the beginning, Doyu and Winter hated each other and were very cold after the events of Tomoko's trial, but eventually became friends and worked together to try and figure out the mastermind. Winter gave Doyu a notebook filled with the information he had collected, basically setting Doyu up to leave the notebook and get Winter killed, hoping to use his death as a way to make the others hopeful that Monokuma believed the only person with information had died. It has been shown that the two were very close and had mutual feelings, but never spoke about it until after Winter died. They kissed at one point, but after that were shown to just stay as good friends. Doyu used Winter as a rock and adviser whenever he needed help, especially between himself and Tomoko. Ricky Nakamura Ricky and Doyu became very close friends, calling each other "Bad Luck Buddies" and starting the SAPC (Stuffed Animal Protection Club). Ricky helped Doyu solve some issues with Atsuto, and Doyu and Ricky would spend lots of time in the library together, eating cookies, reading, and reminiscing about time at home. Kanna Akari Doyu and Kanna started out as enemies but their relationship went back and forth between enemies and friends throughout the story. Akira Monatetsu Doyu had always been cautious of Akira and the two were enemies up until the fourth chapter, where they sung I Want It That Way by the Backstreet Boys together, and remained friends up until Doyu's death. Letters to The House Doyu was the one who originally discovered that you could write letters to the dead. He introduced this discovery to several other people, and consistently used it to communicate with Tomoko Hirayama after his death. He would also write frequently to Mike and Winter, and would drop off food and drink to those in The House, most often cake, which was Doyu's comfort food.Category:Students Category:Males Category:Killers Category:KMM